Hybrid General
Main and the most powerful "Evil Crapper" on the map. It is a HUGE Hybrid Dominator with huge life/shield amount and insane damage. Thankfully, he doesn't leave his base and usually just patrols middle of it. He shouldn't be taken lightly because only Predator with armor masteries and enough regen/health talents can take him on without protection of Odin shields. Basic Tactic Fight with boss himself is relatively simple - use Odins as cover and deal as much damage as possible. Predator is currently the only one capable of "facetanking" Hybrid General without Odin's shields. If you have Block Mastery and a lot of armor/regeneration/health talents you should be able to hold his fire even without help of "phalanx". Make sure he is under "demoralizing roar" since it affects him greatly and helps you tanking. The Start: Once you proceed to trigger the Final boss event, His health bar will show up and the encounter will start. The encounter will start with a lot of waves of HG's running towards your base. The CP base will counteract this by throwing Odins towards the final boss. Use these odins as tanks and nuke down the HG's as they appear and keep pushing with them till the next phase. A Shitloads of units appears: After a set amount of time, a lot of primal ultralisk will spawn and rush towards your base. You can either just nuke them down while the odins are tanking them, or use FF's to keep them away from the odins and preserving them for later stages. After the huge amount of primal ultralisk have spawned, the zerg base will spawn giant banelings followed by giant roaches, giant queens and finally the giant green ultralisk. While the roaches/queens poses no threat at all under the Odin shield, the giant ultralisk will rip everything it touches to shreds, including the odins. There's currently 3 ways of dealing with this: Have tassadar FF them out and nuke them down, have the pred kite them around if there's no tassadar, and finally, nuke them down while the odins are alive and just keep kitting them while killing them, if there's no predator or tassdar alive. The amount of green ultralisk scales with the amount of players, meaning 1 player = 1 green ultra, 2 player = 2 green and so forth. After the ultralisk, the game will spawn around 20-30 hybrid dominators and send towards the CP base. Use the odins to soak the lifts and just kill them. They're very easy to deal with if the green ultralisk die quickly. The entire event is followed up by a good 7-8 HG's. Kill those and proceed onto the boss. The final stretch Once you've proceeded to kill all the green ultralisk, hybrid dominators and Hg's, the only obstacle left is the final boss. Nuke his healing tower while everything is going on and just proceed to zerg him down while being under cover from the odin shield. The predator should keep his demo shout up on the boss as much as possible, as it reduces the damage he does towards odins to 0.5. Nuke the boss down while staying inside odin shields, kill the remaining hatches/lairs and collect your prize.